


Inséparables

by LonelyDay



Series: De l'ombre à la lumière [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Pre-Slash, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki suit Thor partout où il va. Il n'imagine pas une seconde en être séparé, même lorsque c'est Odin qui l'ordonne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inséparables

**Author's Note:**

> Un Thor&Loki, écrit du POV de Loki, durant leur puberté. La mention d'inceste est très légère. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel, la création de Stan Lee et Jack Kirby et le film est de Kenneth Branagh. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Thor et Loki, haletants, s'élancèrent dans un dédale de couloirs. Derrière eux le cuir de semelles claquait contre le marbre, des armures brillantes s'entrechoquaient, des ordres étaient hurlés d'un bout à l'autre du palais et ils apercevaient la lumière du jour se refléter sur les casques dorés qu'arboraient les Valkyries. Rien n'y faisait, cependant, elles avaient eu beau les courser durant des heures, les deux petits princes du royaume n'avaient cessé de leur filer entre les doigts.

\- Cours ! Cours ! ordonna Thor qui se tourna vers son frère, le visage rayonnant, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Loki empoigna la main que son aîné lui tendait et força le pas, mais intérieurement il jura. Voilà des heures qu'ils couraient pour échapper à ces mégères et ce jeu ne l'amusait plus.

Quelle idée Thor avait eu d'aller près du lac lorsque les Valkyries s'y baignaient ! Odin les avait mis en garde à de nombreuses reprises, il leur avait formellement interdit de les déranger, mais celui qui était destiné à empoigner Mjölnir, une fois de plus, n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Il s'était avancé, crapahutant dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés sur ses proies. Des fourrés, Loki n'avait pu discerner que la crinière blonde de son frère et les mouvements félins de son corps. D'abord circonspect, sa curiosité avait rapidement pris le dessus et il avait fini par l'imiter. Tous deux les avaient observés, ces corps nus immergés dans l'eau du lac, ces seins brillants au soleil. Avaient suivi leurs rires de consort, les regards brûlants des suivantes de Freyja et le début d'une course effrénée.

Maudits soient Thor et ses jeux stupides !

Loki sentit la main de son frère se resserrer un peu plus autour de ses doigts, pour l'empêcher de partir, pour lui éviter de tomber et ce regard bleu, bienveillant, que Thor avait toujours posé sur lui. Il roula des yeux car il lui en voulait un peu, mais tout n'était pas de sa faute - et comment pouvait-il se fâcher quand Thor le regardait ainsi ?

_J'ai insinué l'idée ..._

Thor les fourrait toujours dans de drôles d'histoires.

…  _puis je l'ai encouragé …_

Thor avait toujours été le plus téméraire des deux, celui qui les embarquait dans de sales affaires et Père finissait par les gronder.

…  _puis je l'ai suivi …_

Thor était sulfureux, incontrôlable, aussi imprévisible que le tonnerre. On ne pouvait savoir jusqu'où il irait, ni quand il s'arrêterait.

…  _d'accord ! J'ai parié, je l'ai défié et je l'ai fait parier. Tout n'est pas de sa faute._

Mais Thor n’œuvrait pas sans lui, sans son consentement, son appui, qu'il soit explicite ou suggéré. Loki évoquait l'idée et Thor agissait. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient toujours fonctionné.

Loki était aussi fautif que son frère aîné.

Les bruits de pas s'estompèrent autour d'eux. Bientôt il n'y eut plus que leurs deux souffles pour se répercuter entre les murs.

Un choc percuta le plus jeune des frères qui crut tomber et cela aurait probablement été le cas si son aîné n'avait pas été là pour le rattraper. Son frère le traîna jusqu'à un recoin sombre. Il s'était arrêté pour les conduire dans un placard dissimulé sous une tapisserie que seuls les résidents du palais pouvaient connaître.

Loki recula à petit pas jusqu'à effleurer le fond de leur cachette et souffla. Il n'en était pas moins soulagé et si Thor gardait une maîtrise totale de son calme à ses côtés, lui en était incapable. Son cœur ne cessait de frapper contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire panneau de fer qui les séparait des Valkyries et il ne les en protégerait pas. Il avait peur.

\- Thor, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Dans le noir il chercha la main de son frère qui peut-être pourrait lui apporter un peu de réconfort et du bout des doigts la trouva. Thor la serra, mais ne répondit pas.

\- Thor … Je crois que –

Loki n'eut le temps d'exposer ses craintes, déjà son frère se jetait sur lui, les doigts sur sa bouche.

\- Tais-toi, chuchota-t-il autoritairement à son oreille. Tais-toi. Elles sont là.

Loki s'exécuta et prêta une oreille attentive. Il entendait des voix murmurer, des capes se frôler.

Elles étaient tout à côté.

S'ils restaient muets, s'ils se faisaient invisibles, peut-être que les Valkyries continueraient leur chemin.

Si elles les trouvaient …

Thor dut percevoir son inquiétude, capter les tremblements de ses genoux branlants car il serra plus fort sa main.

\- N'aie pas peur. Elles ne savent pas.

Loki sentit les battements contre sa poitrine, mais cette fois-ci ce n'étaient pas les siens, c'étaient ceux du cœur affolé de son frère collé contre lui. Thor était aussi effrayé que lui et la moiteur de ses mains et son souffle erratique -  _mais chaud, si chaud_  - ne trompaient personne. Pourtant Loki connaissait son aîné mieux que quiconque et il savait qu'un autre sentiment annihilait ses peurs. Le danger avait toujours excité Thor.

Il n'y eut plus un son autour d'eux et même les murmures au dehors s'estompèrent. Les deux frères ne discernèrent plus que le froissement de leurs vêtements et leurs respirations mêlées. Longtemps ils restèrent immobiles et Loki finit par se calmer. Il n'avait pas un seul instant lâché des yeux son frère et même dans l'obscurité il avait pu voir son sourire, ce sourire qui le réconfortait. Toutes ses craintes avaient fini par s'envoler.

Mais Thor s'éloigna brusquement et Loki crut un vide glacé l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Non.

Il tira sur la main de son frère qui le rassura de ces simples mots :

\- Je suis là. 

Et ses lèvres rosées vinrent se poser sur son front blanc et sa poigne, sûre et ferme, tenait toujours ses doigts frémissants.

La surprise le suffoqua et il sut que ses joues s'empourpraient. Un sentiment de gêne le prit car il n'y avait que Frigga pour avoir baisé sa peau si pâle.

Les deux frères avaient toujours été très proches, mais, aussi protecteur que Thor avait pu l'être, il avait longtemps préféré lui ébouriffer les cheveux que de le prendre dans ses bras.

Pourtant, Loki ne pouvait plus ignorer les récents changements dans le comportement de Thor et ses gestes qui s'étaient faits plus tendres. C'était comme si son frère essayait de le retenir à lui, comme s'il sentait que les moments qu'ils partageaient ne pourraient durer et qu'il devait lui montrer, chaque seconde, à chaque instant, à quel point il tenait à lui. Lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient, que Loki tombait, Thor lui tendait une main salvatrice et le consolait d'une caresse sur le bras et de paroles encourageantes. Lorsque Loki cauchemardait, qu'il se glissait entre les draps de son frère, Thor le prenait dans ses bras et le rassurait avant qu'ils ne s'endorment l'un à côte de l'autre entre deux murmures échangés.

Et il y avait toujours cette chaleur dans son ventre quand Thor était près de lui, cette chaleur qu'il aimait et qu'il se plaisait à entretenir.

Il était presque sûr de savoir ce qu'elle signifiait - et tout aussi certain que c'était mal et interdit et pire encore de ne vouloir s'en débarrasser.

Parfois, il allait jusqu'à se dire que Thor, lui aussi, partageait ses secrets inavoués et que tous ses gestes n'étaient pas anodins. Il se mettait à paniquer alors d'imaginer une seule seconde que ses pensées soient révélées au grand jour et que cela mette fin à la complicité qu'il partageait avec son frère. Mais d'un seul sourire, Thor parvenait toujours à calmer ses angoisses.

Son frère tira son bras et le sortit de ses songes.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus personne. On devrait sortir.

Loki le suivit sans dire un mot et ils sortirent après avoir jeté un regard dans le couloir qui leur sembla désert. Ils firent quelques pas avant de s'arrêter car derrière eux des pas résonnaient. Thor ne put s'empêcher de jurer. Ils s'étaient crus si proches du but.

\- Par tous les dieux …

\- Ne jure pas sur tes ancêtres, Thor. Tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même.

La voix qui l'interrompit était dure et profonde et les deux garçons la reconnurent instantanément. Ils se lancèrent un regard discret et constatèrent leur crainte mutuelle avant de se retourner et de faire face à leur père qui les guettait de son œil mécontent sous un épais sourcil gris.

Loki se demanda alors s'il n'aurait pas été moins périlleux de se faire attraper par les Valkyries. Leur père ne ferait aucune concession car ils lui avaient une fois de plus désobéi.

\- Suivez-moi.

Odin les dépassa et s'enfonça dans le couloir d'un pas vif que Thor et Loki s'empressèrent de suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre et purent constater la présence de Frigga, leur mère. Elle était assise, impassible, sur un fauteuil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Leur père se plaça à côté d'elle et leurs regards pleins de reproches et de déception sur eux, les deux frères se sentirent honteux et baissèrent les yeux. Leurs parents n'intervenaient que rarement ensemble, lorsque la décision qu'ils prenaient était d'une certaine importance.

Leur punition s'annonçait exemplaire et Loki s'inquiétait déjà des conséquences de leurs actes.

\- Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler que vous avez mal agi car vous le savez pertinemment et pour cela vous en serez punis. Je me suis jusqu'à présent montré compréhensif, mais vous avez abusés de ma patience. Je pensais qu'avec l'âge vos pitreries cesseraient, que me suis-je trompé … Vous serez bientôt tous deux des hommes et je ne vois pourtant devant moi rien de plus que des enfants.

\- Père, nous sommes sincèrement désolés …

\- Ne m'interromps pas, Thor, coupa Odin, furieux. Vous êtes désolés, je le sais, tu n'as de cesse de le répéter à chaque fois que toi et ton frère êtes pris en train de faire je ne sais quelles bêtises. Vous rendez vous seulement compte à quel point vous avez offensé les Valkyries, des guerrières de la plus haute importance, respectées par tous, et sous mon propre toit ! Je ne puis continuer de tolérer de pareils agissements. Ensemble vous êtes incontrôlables. Il est temps pour chacun de vous d'avoir votre propre chambre. Ce soir même les affaires de Loki seront déménagées dans une autre pièce.

\- Non ! protesta Thor.

D'un regard Loki commanda à son frère de taire son impulsivité, car il était inutile de se dresser devant le roi d'Asgard de la sorte. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Thor s'était avancé face à Odin, Père de toute chose, souverain des neuf royaumes, et ne pouvait plus reculer.

\- Laissez-nous ensemble, s'il vous plaît, implora Thor. Mère ...

Il fixa sa mère de ses yeux bleus et tristes, cherchant une aide dans son pardon, mais il n'y trouva que le froid et le silence.

\- Votre père a raison, dit-elle.

Ces mots sonnèrent comme le glas car si même Frigga s'accordait sur cette décision, il n'y aura plus aucune issue possible. La sentence était définitive.

\- Nous ne changerons pas d'avis, reprit Odin. Je sais tes envies de batailles et d'aventures, Thor, mais le palais n'est pas un terrain de jeu. Il est temps que tu grandisses, que Loki et toi grandissiez. Vous séparer vous aidera peut-être à grandir et te découragera sans doute d'entraîner ton frère avec toi.

Thor baissa la tête, sans un mot, mais Loki écarquilla de grands yeux. Odin croyait-il donc que son frère le provoquait, que tout était son entière faute ?

Le cadet s'avança, à la hauteur de son aîné. Il ne pouvait laisser toutes les responsabilités de leurs actes reposer sur les seules épaules de Thor et tolérer qu'Odin se méprenne de la sorte. Pas cette fois-ci.

\- Père …

\- Bien, Père, coupa immédiatement Thor.

Il serra une main ferme autour du bras de son petit frère et lui lança un regard noir pour lui intimer de se taire.

Odin n'y prêta guère attention et réprimanda alors ses deux fils, chacun leur tour.

Loki se tut et accepta en silence la sentence et les reproches qui lui étaient faits. Lire tant de désillusions dans le regard de son père fut sûrement l'une des plus douloureuses punitions qu'il endura, mais pire encore fut la dureté des paroles d'Odin lorsqu'il s'adressa à Thor, pires encore furent la pellicule brillante recouvrant les précieuses prunelles de son frère et les larmes et les torrents qui menaçaient de s'écouler aux coins de ses yeux. Plus le roi blâmait son fils, plus les sentiments de Loki changeait à l'égard de son souverain car ce n'était plus son père qu'il voyait, mais bel et bien le roi et une douloureuse animosité pénétra son cœur.

Il oublia son propre orgueil devant la détresse de Thor.

\- Tu quitteras Asgard, demain, acheva Odin.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? interrogea Thor, la voix tremblante et le regard surpris levé vers son père, comme s'il redoutait de s'être mépris.

\- Le capitaine de notre garde prend la mer demain, pour un an. Tu voyageras avec lui. Ce sera ta première véritable mission et une chance de me prouver ta valeur en tant que guerrier. Tâche d'en profiter.

Un an.

Une année complète.

Loki crut défaillir.

Thor et lui étaient toujours demeurés inséparables. Jamais il n'avait été éloigné de son frère plus de quelques jours et cela s'était toujours fait dans la douleur. Comment survivrait-il à une telle séparation quand quelques jours lui paraissaient durer des millénaires ?

Il chercha le regard de Thor et de voir qu'ils partageaient la même peine ne fit qu'accentuer la sienne. Ces yeux bleus criaient devant lui, mais que pouvait-il leur répondre ? Le jugement d'Odin était inexorable.

Que Thor parte, qu'il accepte de partir était la meilleure solution, la  _seule_  solution.

Loki opina du chef. Il ne lui en voudrait pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

C'était celle d'Odin, seulement celle d'Odin.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas, Père, murmura Thor.

Il baissa une dernière fois la tête en signe de résignation.

Odin avait trouvé une solution à leur désobéissance : diviser pour mieux régner.

Loki acquiesça lui aussi et les deux garçons furent bientôt seuls dans la chambre – la chambre de Thor désormais.

Thor se laissa choir sur son lit, dépité et Loki s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne laissait rien transparaître, mais intérieurement, il fulminait. Il n'avait jamais autant haï son père. Odin n'avait pas le droit de traiter Thor comme il l'avait fait. Odin n'avait pas le droit de les séparer.

L'image d'Odin, sans fêlure, que Loki avait façonnée et qu'il s'était efforcé de préserver jusqu'alors - un père protecteur et aimant, un héros de guerre, brave et victorieux, celui qu'il avait admiré et rêvé de devenir - s'effaça instantanément de son esprit et laissa place à la rage et à la colère. Il la dévasta jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des ruines avec lesquelles il reconstruit quelque chose de moins beau, de biens moins brillant, mais de plus réaliste. À ses yeux, Odin n'était plus désormais qu'un tyran méprisable qui avait toujours tenté de les séparer, Thor et lui. Tout dans ses souvenirs allait dans ce sens et aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, leur père avait toujours tenté de les monter l'un contre l'autre. Il le leur avait dit, ils devraient se battre pour le trône. Odin  _voulait_  qu'ils se battent.

Loki s'approcha un peu plus de son frère. Pour une fois, rien que pour une fois, ce serait à lui de le consoler. Il se permit d'offrir à Thor l'un de ces gestes tendres dont il avait toujours voulu le gratifier pour lui montrer combien il l'aimait - mais qu'il avait refréné par peur d'être rejeté. Il lui prit la main et cala sa tête au creux de son épaule pour y déposer un baiser. Thor se serra alors contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

Personne ne pourrait jamais les séparer, personne, pas même Odin. Loki se le jura.


End file.
